Changes
by pyrogoddess666
Summary: Hermione's world turns upside down with a letter, an invitation, a horrible summer, and a little black and pink bikini..D


_**Changes**_

The hand came down and collided with the side of my face. An extreme pain shot through my jaw as i fell to the floor.

He hit me again.

God...

I stay on the floor in a daze.

he hit me again...

No.

It wasn't fair. I was his only daughter, his only thing left. And he decides to abuse me?

I ran up to my room after he kicked me a few more times and just threw myself onto my bed. I lay in the same spot where i cried all the other times. It makes no difference now...My pillow has seen so many tears it couldn't distinguish which ones were from my dad or which ones were from other...reasons... I wipe the blood off of my face. It mixed with my tears. Why me...?

I see an owl at my window and recognize it as hedwig, Harry's owl. I had not received word from him all summer. I wrote both him and ron all the time...I open the letter and read...

**Hermione-  
Long time since i heard from you. though i did get one of your letters. Sorry i have not had time to read it. I was too caught up in other affairs. Well, I just wanted to tell you that Sirius has bought a home and he would like to know if you would come and stay the rest of the summer there? It will be me, you, Ron, Ginny, and Sirius. all in a mansion for the summer. If so just aparate to "11 Midnight Lane, London".  
See you there  
Harry**

Wonderful. Now i have a place to go. Finally. Then i notice there is a P.S.

**Oh, Draco Malfoy is living next door...**

Shit.

There goes my happiness.

Now i pack all my stuff and get dressed into a black skirt and a tank top under a black and pink hoodie. I apparate to diagon alley to go shopping before i have to get to the mansion. I left a note with my dad sayign that i was gone for good. Which i was. I packed everything i needed and/or wanted and left. I also took a few hundred dollars off of him and the 1,000 i had been saving for.a long long time. I finally get to my store, Black Angel Sanctuary. I have an order of 6 shirts, 5 pairs of pants, 3 skirts, 2 pairs of shoes, and a bunch of accessories. Then i go to another shop down the road and pick up my dress for the welcome back dance. After that i get changed into a black corset top with see through black vampire sleeves. I re-do my black curly hair and apparate to the mansion. I appear in a large entrance way and am greeted by Sirius and Ginny.

"Oh my god." They say.

"hey guys i love you too."

They run up and hug me tightly. I smile and hug them back. "It is soo good to see you again. We all missed you. Now come on, change into your bathing suit. There is a huge pool outside where the boys are waiting!" Ginny says and lets go.

"Ok." I wave my wand and i appear in an all black bikini with pink stars and hearts on the but. I have a towel wrapped around my waist and i follow them outside.

there is a gigantic rectangular pool with a hot tub and a water fall. There is a feaux-rock finish and the water is so blue it had to have been dyed. "Wow...It is so amazing. thanks for letting me stay here..."

"No problem, Hermione. None at all." he replies. "Though this you may hate me for." he pulls my towel off of me and flings me into the pool. But not before I grab his arm.

I pulled him in, clothes and all. "Now who was the one the joke was pulled on? Hmmm?" I say when we surface.

"Ugh! You are such a clever girl. No fair."

"Oh well." I splash him and dive under the water only to swim to the other side and resurface next to Harry.

"WOAHSHIT!" he screams.

I laugh. "Harry, calm down, it's me Hermione. Not a merperson. Geeze..." I push him lightly and he grabs my arm and dunks me.

I swim to the side of the pool with the hot tub and climb into it. I cast a non-tanning and a non-burning spell on me and tell everyone that i will be relaxing. I still hurt from where i fell, but the cover up hides it well.

Suddenly I am aware of eyes on me. They aren't anyone in the pool, because they feel different. I sense something familiar about the gaze. I open my eyes and look at the house next to me.

I see Draco Malfoy staring right at me.

No fucking way.

I smile at him and he blushes lightly and smiles back.

"Hermione wake up! We're going in now!" Ginny calls.

Draco's face turns to shock. I smile, nod, and roll my eyes. "Coming guys! hold your horses." I stand up and turn so my back is to him. I dive skillfully into the water, flirting with every movement of a muscle...

Later that night I go into my room and find a letter on my bed. It is an invitation to a Summer's End party at Draco's house. Inside my envelope is another note addressed directly to me.

**Hermione,  
Oh my fucking god. If i may say it. Long time no see. I'd say you haven't changed but that would be a grave mistake. You do look, dare I say it, beautiful this year. I am not kidding about the dance. I only invited you from that house. If you would like to bring someone, I guess that is fine...But I strongly advise not to... I changed over the summer as well. I would like to apologize for all the rude, prejudicial, and ignorant comments I have ever made to you. I am truly sorry. And no it is not your beauty that is making me apologize. I shall tell you eventually but only if you agree to come to my party.  
Draco.  
P.S.  
Were you flirting?**

I let out a light laugh.

This is one hell of a summer.

I sit at the desk and look over the letter again. I finally decide I'll go and i set to writing my response...

**Draco,  
Yes you may say it. I haven't been complemented in a while. I know i have changed, and eventually I may tell you. But that is for a later date. I will go to the dance. No I will not take anyone with me, for reasons also to be discussed at a later date. And your apology is accepted. I too must apologize, for your nose has been crooked ever since I punched you...Just kidding. Well, I shall see you there and I am looking forward to hearing a different reason for wanting to be my friend besides my looks.  
Hermione.  
P.S. Maybe...**

I smile and seal the letter with a star shaped stamp. I send it with magic. Soon after I received another letter.

**Hermione,  
I am glad to hear that you shall be making it. I am doubly glad that you shall be arriving alone. Or rather, unaccompanied...  
Draco.  
P.S. Oh really? Is that so? Well, this will be quite the interesting summer now won't it be?

* * *

Draco,  
Yes. Quite interesting. Tomorrow, everyone is going to town to buy their school stuff. I already bought mine. Would you like to come over for a bit?  
Hermione

* * *

Hermione,  
Yes I would. Around noon i shall be over.  
Draco  
P.S. Can we go swimming? I quite liked that bikini...

* * *

Draco,  
Ugh. Men. Well, I suppose we can. but i shall wear a different bathing suit...  
Hermione.

* * *

Hermione,  
Of course ruin my fun.  
Draco.

* * *

Draco,  
Yes of course i must. now good night Draco. see you tomorrow...  
Hermione.

* * *

Hermione,  
Yes, yes. Goodnight. See you then  
Draco.**

After that note i finally collapsed on my bed and fell asleep.


End file.
